Dafydd ap Andras (Earth-6124)
| CurrentAlias = Damian Tryp | Aliases = Dai, Damian Tryp Sr., Mister Tryp, Damian Tryp Jr., Ancient Tryp, Old Man, Tryp-The-Eldest, Tryp-The-Light-Fantastic, "a true "Multiple Man"" | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Anthony Falcone, ; unnamed small band of supporters | Relatives = unnamed mother (deceased); Andras Tryp (father, deceased) | Universe = Earth-6124 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile; formerly Earth-1191; Earth-6124; Singularity Investigations, Manhattan, New York; Wales, England | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Weight = 0 lbs | Weight2 = (formerly 170 lbs) | Eyes = Variable | Hair = White | Hair2 = (formerly brown)Category:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Welsh | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = formerly CEO of Singularity Investigations; Defense Counsel | Education = | Origin = Mutant (Changeling); Temporal Anomaly/ "Living puzzle of quantum mechanics" | PlaceOfBirth = South of Wales, United Kingdom | Creators = Peter David; Ryan Sook; Dennis Calero | First = X-Factor Vol 3 2 | Last = X-Factor #262 | HistoryText = Origins The man known as Damian Tryp was born as Dafydd ap Andras in in a small village in the south of Wales in the 14th Century. Dafydd's mother died in childbirth, and at birth he began to manifest mutant powers. In 1347, many of the townspeople blamed him for failed crops, plagues and called him a demon. Wanting to end the plague effecting the village, the townspeople demand to sacrifice the young child. When Dafydd's father, Andras Tryp, refused to give in to their demands, they set fire to his home, killing Andras and nearly killing Dafydd. Dafydd was saved by teleporting from the home with help from his future self. Dark Future In Tryp's reality, X-Factor were able to reverse the effects of M-Day, and restore all lost mutant powers. This would eventually lead to mutants becoming the dominant species on Earth and driving ordinary humans to the brink of extinction. The mutants began warring amongst themselves for control over the shattered remains of the world. Tryp attempted to warn his brethren about the folly of their ways, but when they refused to listen, Tryp resolved to ensure his world never came to pass. Tryp had always sought immortality, and through dark magics and advanced technology, Tryp was able to exist simultaneously across all points of his timeline, maintained by a small band of followers. However, these followers were eventually killed by Tryp's world's X-Factor, leaving him trapped between the planes of existence. Tryp nevertheless proceeded with his plans of stopping X-Factor, recruiting two younger versions of himself and advising them on how to achieve their goals. Little is known about Tryp's activities in the intervening centuries between his youth and the present day, but at some point he founded Singularity Investigations. When Jamie Madrox, the future leader of X-Factor, was a child, Tryp visited his parents, Dr. Daniel Madrox and Dr. Joan Madrox at their home in Kansas, offering their son Jamie a place in his organization. Tryp told them that Jaime was not truly a mutant, but rather a "killcrop" like himself, an evolutionary throwback whose X-Gene actived at birth rather than at puberty. Therefore, Tryp argued, he was more qualified to look after Jaime than Professor Charles Xavier, with whom the couple had been corresponding. The Madroxes declined the offer. Not long after, the Madroxes were killed by a tornado conjured by Tryp, orphaning their son. Versus X-Factor Investigations Shorly after M-Day, Tryp's Singularity Investigations and the newly founded X-Factor Investigations begun to butt heads on certain issues. At this time Tryp had three iterations of himself in the present: Damian Tryp Sr., CEO of SI; Damian Tryp Jr., his "son" and second-in-command of SI; and the "primary" Tryp . Two contingency plans were developed; one seeking to eliminate the former mutants through use of the Legacy Virus, and one seeking to eliminate X-Factor themselves. One of the first encounters between X-Factor and SI occurred when Tryp Jr. badly beat Siryn after shooting her in the neck with a dart that prevented her from using her powers and left her for dead. At the time, Siryn was investigating the murder of Rachel Santigo, who died in the pent house of movie star Jack Vaughn under suspicious circumstances. Jack Vaughn, client of SI, attempted to frame Rachel's sister, Gloria Santiago. Gloria hired X-Factor Investigations to help her clear her name and bring Jack to justice. X-Factor Investigations successfully managed to incriminate Vaughn, and to thwarted SI's assassination attempt on Rictor. Enraged about the loss, Tryp Jr. then ambushed Siryn. To send a message, Madrox and Strong Guy gave Tryp Jr. a very public warning in Central Park during Tryp's morning jog. After this threat, Tryps Sr. and Jr. arranged a meeting with Madrox offering to buy out X-Factor and recruit his team. Madrox laughed in their faces, and was nearly killed by being pushed out a window. Thankfully, Madrox Prime had sent a dupe to the meeting in his place. X-Factor's next encounter with Tryp and SI occurred when Henry Buchanan, a former Singularity employee, came to the X-Factor and revealed Tryp's plans to create and modify a new version of the Legacy Virus specifically designed to target former mutants. Strong Guy was sent to drive Buchanan to safety, but under the hypnotic control of Tryp, Strong Guy killed Buchanan. X-Factor discovered Strong Guy was an unwilling sleeper agent, and decided to confront SI directly. X-Factor infiltrated SI under the guise of a bomb squad, but encountered the primary Tryp inside. He told them of the dark future he had come from, and why he was trying to prevent it. The confrontation was cut short by The X-Factor dupe, who blew up the SI building. The explosion killed Tryps Jr. and Sr., leaving only primary Tryp alive. After the destruction of Singularity Investigations and the deaths of his younger selves, Tryp realises that the reason his plans had failed were due to Layla Miller. Tryp confronted her, telling her that they should have been working together rather than working against each other, and warned her that when two chaotic forces like themselves clashed, one should expect the unexpected. Cortex Assassinations After the destruction of Singularity Investigations (or possibly before), Tryp travelled to the future to contact Anthony Falcone, a young boy who had just lost his parents to a "mutant related incident". Here, Tryp offered Falcone a way to get rid of all mutants. Together they abducted a time tossed Madrox dupe, and using technology from Doctor Doom they turn him into a Doomlock, a being who can effect the past without creating new futures. This assassin was then sent to X-Factor's present to murder specific former mutants. In the end, Falcone went rogue, and, abandoning Tryp's plans, and attempted to destroy the Summers Rebellion with his Sentinels though he quickly failed. It appears Tryp never revealed his full intentions to Falcone. They Keep Killing Jamie Madrox After Madrox was killed by Bloodbath, he re-appeared in another reality. Tryp found him, managing only to tell him "hello" before Madrox was killed again, and shunted to yet another reality. Tryp was ready for him this time however, and recruited Deathlok to rescue him from Iron Man. During the battle between Deathlok and Iron Man, Madrox fell out of a window to his death once again. Madrox managed to return to his own proper reality, but accidentally brought Vanora, Deathklok, and Dormammu with him. Tryp made contact with the three, and told them to stay put in an abandoned movie set until it was possible for them to return to their own dimensions. He alerted them when the worlds had aligned to make this possible, and unleashed them on New York. They failed, and Dormammu and Deathlok were killed while Vanora escaped. Death At some point, Tryp came into conflict with an alternate reality version of himself, who sought to rid reality of him. He appeared to Layla Miller, telling her that this other Tryp (whom he claimed could be seen as a "good" version of him) would succeed in his attempts, telling her that this would be bad for her. He told her that through his helpers and devotees, he had alerted the police to Layla's location, the abandoned Madrox farm, where she was hiding Madrox, who had been turned into a demon by Mephisto. Layla pleaded with him to call them off, but he claimed that it was too late, even if he wanted to, cursing her as he was destroyed. | Powers = Tryp is a Changeling with various powers tied to the planet's elemental state, including: *'Aerokinesis:' Tryp can create and control high powered winds, including tornadoes. *'Superhuman Strength:' Tryp can tap into the elemental powers of the Earth to augment his strength. *'Chronokinesis:' Possesses the psionic power to displace himself and others backwards or forwards at any specific point in the timestream by generating chronal energies. He has been seen to travel back as far as the 1st Century, and more than 80 years into various futures. **''Chronal Duplication:'' Tryp can have multiple versions of himself at different ages exist simultaneously in the same place and time without any time-paradox repercussions. **''Teleportation:'' As well as moving through time, Tryp can move himself and others through space to various locations. **''Intangibility:'' When visiting the past, Tryp is intangible or incorporeal because the future is still mutable. This intangibility increased his durability and decreases his weight. *'Limited Telepathy:' Tryp has been shown to be able to: **''Mental Manipulation **Erase memories **Project Visions *'Superhuman Longevity:' He does age, but appears to have a longer life span than normal humans. Tryp has implied that after years of attempts, he did gain a sort of immortality. This immortality may be an augmentation of his mutant chronal duplication powers, or the results of dark arts or scientific advancements or a combination of factors. *'Magic:''' Over the years, Tryp has amassed a vast knowledge of the dark arts. | Abilities = | Strength = * Variable. Tryp can tap into the elemental powers of the Earth to augment his strength. | Equipment = | Transportation = * Teleportation through time and space. | Weapons = | Notes = * Tryp is a temporal anomaly since both his younger versions (Tryp Jr. and Tryp Sr.) died. * Some of Tryp's dialogue would suggest that some of his powers are the result of secondary mutations. * Creator Peter David has said he's "planning to revisit Mr. Tryp and a variety of aspects of that future history starting somewhere around ."X-Position: Peter David talks paying off threads in "X-Factor" | Trivia = * Because Tryp was the one who originally captured Cortex, it is possible his future was Cortex's original destination and is one of the two mutant populated futures to appear after the birth of the first mutant since M-Day referred to by Forge in . However, it is also possible Tryp's reality is a future version of Bishop's reality. | Links = }} Category:Aerokinesis Category:Chronokinesis Category:Teleporters Category:Temporal Duplication Category:Telepaths Category:Intangibility Category:Immortals Category:Time Travelers Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Businesspeople Category:Time-Looped Category:Killcrops (Mutants)